The invention relates to a guide way vehicle of the type having running wheels for rolling on one or more running surfaces of guide way means and guide wheels for rolling along guide rail means disposed along the running surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to a guide way vehicle of the above type having rubber tires, preferably pneumatic tires.
It has been recognized that railway vehicles having wheels with rubber tires are advantageous in that they produce less noise and consequently there will be fewer problems even if they are used in cities. Further, since such vehicles have excellent climbability due to employment of rubber tires, it is possible to construct railways with steeper gradients with greater economy.
On the other hand, a vehicle having rubber wheel tires is especially required to have reduced overall weight for the purpose to facilitate long tire life; however, since vehicles of this type generally have relatively bulky wheel tires and driving mechanisms therefor, it is not always possible to reduce the vehicle weight sufficiently.
Further, since it is required to use rubber tires of large diameter, the overall height of such vehicle must necessarily be increased. Consequently, disadvantages have been encountered when it is required to construct railways having tunnels and/or bridges.
Still further, when use is made of pneumatic rubber tires, there is a possibility that the tires may burst, although it is a rare case, and thus it may interfere with the safe running of the vehicle.